Rosie (Anderson series)
He was a boy She was a girl Farty pants Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say? He wanted her She'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a skater boy She said, "see you later, boy" He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth Five years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby, she's all alone She turns on TV Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin' up MTV She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got tickets to see his show She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down He was a skater boy She said, "see you later, boy" He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy She said, "see you later, boy" He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry, girl, but you missed out Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each others world I'm with the skater boy I said, "see you later, boy" I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know I'm with the skater boy I said, "see you later, boy" I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know Category:Pbs kids Category:Baby Category:Little Kids Category:Childish people Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Daughters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Younger sisters Category:Younger Siblings Category:Little sisters Category:Canadians Category:September Births Category:Virgos Category:Pisces Category:Older Siblings Category:Neutral Category:Girls Category:Living Characters Category:Little people Category:Bad Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Rosie Gets Grounded Category:Rosie Gets Ungrounded Category:Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Crybabies Category:Babies Category:Anti heros Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big sisters Category:Caillou's family Category:Those Arrested Category:Ugly People Category:Jerks Category:January Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Non troublemakers Category:2017 births Category:Characters Voiced by Salli Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Characters Voiced by Grace Category:Characters voiced by Shy Girl Category:Conservative Users Category:Dora fans Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Haters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Aries Category:Blue Characters Category:March Births Category:1995 Births Category:Antagonists Category:GoFags Category:Immature Users Category:Sockpuppets Category:1997 Births Category:Fake Caillou Family Category:Stupid Category:Liars Category:Boys Category:Good Boys Category:Gay